Farixe adventures: The revenge of Twix and Gregor
by TheLiloPool
Summary: sequel to Farixe adventures: Orbs crystal ball. Similar to winx club but i have changed around the names. When the krakens cousins come to get revenge on Sonia, Cat, Goldie, Bowser, Pearl and crystal it doesn't end well, read to find out if the group survive. R&R please!


"Curse those interfering faeries and their silly pixie boyfriends for trapping the Kraken! That girl Ripple shall have to be killed for what she has done, and I must make it so that none of her friends can save her and get more wishes! Actually… I've got it!" The woman smiled an evil smile her red eyes glinting evilly "Gregor!" "Yes Twix?" Gregor said as he came flying into the room, He had long dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail and brown contacts that covered his red eyes. "I know how we can free our dear cousin the Kraken" she told him and his eyes lit up with curiosity "how sister?" he questioned wanting to know more "you can kidnap that silly mermaid Pearl and take her to a cave or something, then I will come along and save her from you, then she will have to give me a wish and Gregory can you guess what that wish will be?"

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Sonia woke up to see Goldie jumping up and down at the end of her bed, it had been three weeks since the dance and their adventure and Goldie made her new goal to be healthier and unluckily for Sonia that meant waking up at quarter past seven every morning to go for a walk before breakfast. Grumpily she crawled out of bed complaining to Goldie about the bright light that was shining in through the open doors that led out to the balcony. "Hurry up I want to get there early to help feed the fishes in the pond, by the way do you know where any bread is?" Goldie asked impatiently "yeah I think there is some in the chest at the end of my bed" Sonia replied, they had started asking the people at the kitchen if they could have the stale bread for the fishes. A loud knock sounded at the door which made both the girls jump, Goldie missed the bed when she came back down and yelped when her bottom hit the floor. Sonia though managed to pull it together and yell "Come in!" the door knob turned and in walked a very tired looking bunch of girls, Bowser and cat where leaning against each other and yawning while crystal was trying to comb through the tangles in Pearl's hair with her fingers. "Guys! You came I didn't think you would, oh yeah, Sonia I forgot to tell you I invited the rest of the girls today!" Sonia perked up at the news from Goldie, she quickly hurried into the bathroom and fixed her hair, when she came out Goldie sighed, "all that time in the bathroom and your hair still looks like James made a nest in it!" "Hey!" Sonia cried indignantly while the other girls laughed.

When they got to the pond in the garden Goldie was very annoyed that she missed feeding the fish and blamed it on Sonia having to go back to the bathroom, they kept walking though till they got to the edge of the enchanted forest, the boundary line for the school.

"Hey guys, wait a sec, I think I see someone in the woods," crystal called, everyone turned to look and saw Gregor coming out of the woods wearing his signature red t-shirt, "Gregor! What are you doing in the enchanted woods they are out of bounds?" Crystal asked while running to give him a hug, they were kind of a couple and they had been out on a few dates since the dance but crystal and Gregor were still a bit shy about admitting their feelings, their friends watched them embrace and a silent "aww!" went through everyone's minds, when they broke apart crystal asked Gregor if he wanted to come with them on the walk and he accepted, the clear morning was beautiful and they had a great time watching the sun rise behind their beautiful light pink school.

They met up with the rest of the guys at lunch where they had a good laugh because Bob had pranked James by drawing buck teeth on his bottom lip in permanent marker. "Hey guys have you studied for the end of term tests?" Bowser asked because the pixies and faeries had slightly different end of term tests. "Kind of, Jason and James were up until midnight last night learning spells and revising for the potions test later," Lenny replied "What about you and Bob?" Cat asked "Slacking off are we now boys, tut tut!" "actually, we have done a tiny bit of revising, I just got a bit bored after a about ten minutes so me and bob decided to go sailing on the lake," Lenny explained embarrassed, "Boys!" Goldie scolded "and exactly how much have you done darling?" Bob asked Goldie innocently "none yet! But I'm getting round to it, sheesh, I would have done it yesterday but there was a sale in Fancy Faerie and I just had to check it out!" Goldie said exasperated "yeah, and Goldie dragged me along with her! We will study later, right Goldie?" Sonia told everyone while crossing her arms, Goldie slumped her shoulders in defeat and said "Fine, have it your way," while rolling her eyes.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and the guys all thought they did very well in the potions test, after the school day was over they all crashed in Sonia and Goldfish's room, Cat and Crystal where dancing to some random music that was coming out of the radio, Bob, James and Lenny where all trying to watch sports on the television but Pearl kept on trying to persuade them to change the channel to yoga because according to her "it really helps you relax and wind down after a hard day's work, also I like pretending to be a tree!" Jason and Sonia were talking out on the balcony, Bowser was painting her nails with green crackle nail varnish and Goldie was trying on different outfits and showing them to Bob and asking his opinion.

Every term they have a surprise test meaning no-one knows what it is going to be, the boys had their surprise test in two days and everyone was studying hard.

The next day the Ms Crani asked Goldie, Cat, Bowser and Sonia to report to her office after dinner. They all thought they were in trouble but didn't know what they did wrong, over dinner the guys tried to reassure their girlfriends that nothing was wrong but couldn't help being worried for them. The faeries arrived at the headmistress's office as planned after dinner. Ms Crani invited them in and when she saw their expressions she assured them that they weren't in trouble, when they heard that the girls shoulders relaxed and they became more curious as to why they were there "As I'm sure you girls know the pixies last test is tomorrow and I need you girls to help me," The girls looked at each other even more confused than before "how can we help you Sonia asked cautiously "I need to use you four in the test. In a minute I'm going to ask you to take a sleeping potion that will make you sleep till around this time tomorrow, nothing will happen to you of course but your boyfriends are going to think you're in danger and try to protect you, Mrs Web will be controlling the monster that is supposedly attacking you, if your boyfriends succeed they will pass" Ms Crani explained carefully as she reached into a draw in her desk and pulled out four see through vials with purple liquid swishing around inside, cat gulped and said "if it helps James, sure I'll do it," Sonia and bowser nodded and agreed "me too," but Goldie still looked doubtful and said "are you sure it will be perfectly safe what about food?" "while you are asleep you won't be moving much so you won't get hungry and it's perfectly safe, each of you will wake up at slightly different times because sometimes the effects are stronger on different people but there is nothing to worry about," Ms Crani comforted Goldie who looked pleased especially when she thought she was missing lessons. Each of them reached out and grabbed a potion, leaned back in their chairs, Sonia counted down "Three, two, one, DRINK!" they all lifted the vials to their lips in unison and swallowed the potion down, Goldie looked at the headmistress and said "aren't we supposed to be as…" all the girls passed out in their chairs.

Crystal was worried when she didn't see the rest of the girls at breakfast the next day but Pearl reassured her "I'm sure they are fine they are probably just running late because Goldie's makeup wasn't perfect" Crystal figured that was probably the case but still had an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach, two minutes later Jason, Bob, James and Lenny sat down and started asking where their girlfriends are but crystal couldn't give them any useful information because she didn't know herself.

After breakfast they all went down to the arena where the whole school would watch the pixies doing their final tests, at the entrance the girls and boys went separate ways. When they were in their seats crystal realised where her friends were when she saw the first group of four Pixies trying to rescue their friends, the boys though weren't allowed to see what was going on in the arena till their turn because otherwise they might have an unfair advantage, hours ticked by till it was the boys turn. They walked into the arena ready for anything, what they saw was a huge web with about nine giant spiders swarming all over it and tied up in the web was their girlfriends unconscious, they all panicked and James turned into a mouse and ran round the arena and up to the web but found it was sticky so he ran back to the guys who were battling gigantic spiders to warn them. Jason flew up into the air so he would have an advantage over the three spiders attacking him but one of the spiders shot some silk and tried to tie him to the ground, luckily he managed to fry the web and break free just in time as the spiders pounced on the place where he was just laying, he yell "ELECTRIC SHOCK!" and killed one of the spiders, the other ones started hissing and snapping their huge pincers, edging closer to Jason who screamed again "lightning bolt!" as a flash of white came down from the sky and shocked a second spider into oblivion. James wasn't doing very well, one of the spiders and knocked him over and had bitten his leg which was now bleeding quickly, he morphed back into a mouse and ran out of the silk he was tied up in with the spiders following "mouse plague!" he squeaked and the ground started rumbling then in an instant there was an army of mice on top of the two spider slowly knowing into them till they were defeated. Bob wasn't sure how to fight spiders so to begin with he started running around them into a space so they didn't scratch him, his back was now against the giant web, he shot his attack at the spiders before they could even turn around "MASTHEAD!" he cried as a giant ships mast impaled one of the spiders, the second spider though wasn't happy about its brother being shish-kebbabed, he turned around in a flash and was on top of Bob it's pincers centimetres away from his face he quickly said "ship wreck!" as he spider broke into pieces, because he was on top of Bob the dead spider fell on him and cut his head which made him black out. Lenny probably had the easiest time of all of them to begin with; he cried "autumn wind!" and one of his spiders got sucked into a whirlwind off leaves. Suddenly lights flashed all around the arena and everyone dropped to the floor, James changed back into a human and they all realised what was wrong "our powers have been drained!" the two spiders left advanced on the remaining pixies, Jason sprinted over to Bob who still lay under the spider and pulled him out just as he was coming too, both of them ran back over to the rest of the guys, James and Bob sat down next to each other at the corner of the web because Bob was dizzy from the head wound and James couldn't walk because of his injured leg. Jason and Lenny both Jumped at the two spiders and tried to take them down in hand to hand combat, slowly the spiders started circling them while the remaining guys stood back to back. "You got anything?" Lenny whispered not sure if the spiders where intelligent enough to understand them "yep," Jason replied "what?" Lenny asked in disbelief as the spiders charged "DIVE!" both the boys dived to the side as the huge spiders slammed into each other and fell to the ground unconscious. The boys got up and walked as quickly as they could towards James and Bob, Jason grabbed Bob and helped him stand and walked closer to the net and Lenny did the same for James. None of them knew how to get to their girls because they still couldn't fly when James had a brainwave "rather than trying to climb up, how about we bring the web down?" all of the guys agreed it could work and set to work quickly unlatching the web from the walls of the arena before the spiders woke up. Slowly the web started flopping to the floor. When it was down the guys set to work freeing their girlfriends. Jason shook Sonia on the shoulder trying to wake her up but nothing happened, he looked up to see the guys all trying to wake up their girlfriends but nothing happened "what's wrong with them?" he asked while tearing away at the silk that was wrapped around Sonia, Bob shrugged "'don't know man," he had freed Goldie and was holding her in his arms gently, James was cradling Cat in his lap because he couldn't stand on his own, let alone carry another person, Lenny was also holding Bowser and was walking back towards the entrance, Jason followed his lead and held Sonia carefully in his arms making sure not to get stuck in any of the sticky silk that was splayed all over the ground ahead of them the door opened and they saw Ms Crani standing there with Duceas the head nurse with a bunch of stretchers. "Pupils please lie the girls down here, you too Bob we need to get that head looked at, Jason and Lenny please go and get Cat and James and bring them over here?" Duceas ordered in a strict voice.

Soon they were all sitting in Sonia and Goldie's room, Sonia and Goldie where on their beds while Bowser was on the sofa, Cat was slumped on the armchair, Crystal was leaning against the doorway to the balcony and watching them, pearl was talking into a shell in the corner, Jason was sitting at the end of Sonia's bed, watching her, Bob was doing the same to Goldie stroking her hair and James and Lenny were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall. Everyone awake jumped when Bowser started to stir, "Hello? Where am I? Lenny! How did your test go?" she questioned, Lenny jumped up and replied "good! You're awake, the test went fine honey but you really scared me when I saw you trapped in that web with all those spiders around you!" "SPIDERS!" a voice shrieked from the end of the room, they all turned to look and saw Goldie sitting up in bed with a scared look on her face, Bob moved over to comfort her and ask "you didn't know about the spiders?" "No, we were just told to take the sleeping potion, that we would be safe and that we were needed to help in your surprise test!" she explained as she looked around "what time is it?" "It's seven thirty pm why?" Crystal asked "oh, it's just I thought everyone would be awake right now," she stated, Jason looked down at Sonias sleeping face and James hobbled over and knelt down beside Cat looking at her, just then Cat's eyes snapped open and she sat forward quickly, head-butting James and knocking him over, when she saw James on the floor she gasped and covered her face with her hands "oh, I'm so sorry James" she knelt beside him and kissed his head where she hit him "it's okay, I'm fine, it's not your fault," he tried to comfort her but she replied "I never said it was my fault, if it is anyone's fault it's yours for getting in the way when I woke up." Everyone laughed, Cat never changes. They sat and chatted for a while till they heard Sonia stirring an her say "Why does my head hurt?" "Sonia!" Jason cried giving her a hug from the other bed Goldie cried "Hey Sonia I don't know why your head hurts but while we were asleep we were trapped in a web and surrounded by spiders!" Sonia replied "your point Goldie? We were never in any danger with our boyfriends there to protect us!" Pearl stopped talking into her shell and got up "hey guys I'm going down to the garden I think I left my shell belt there," Bowser got up and followed Pearl out of the door saying to the guys "I'm going to go with her, don't worry we will be back soon."

After waiting half an hour Lenny started getting worried "guys, I think I'm going to go look for Bowser and Pearl" with that he walked out of the room and through the dark corridor leading out to the garden, when he got there he almost had a heart attack ahead of him was Gregor flying away with Bowser and Pearl slumped over his shoulders unconscious like dolls, Lenny screamed for help and started changing into his pixie form, He was wearing a tunic made of autumn leaves and brown leggings, pixies don't have wings but can fly anyway. Lenny started flying after Gregor and managed to catch up within minutes because Gregor was being slowed down by carrying the girls. When Lenny got there he grabbed onto Bowsers hand, but the movement caught Gregor's eye and he turned round to face Lenny who gasped when he saw Gregor's eyes, "you're a vampire!" he stated in shock, Gregor grinned evilly and lunged at the leaf pixie, who managed to dodge but he couldn't attack Gregor though without hurting his girlfriend and Pearl. In his moment of confusion Gregor reached out and started shooting at him with his pixie attacks, "Knife cut!" then Lenny fell to the floor his skin being cut at by invisible knives, in pain and badly injured he passed out.

The guys found him like that a few hours later; they had been quite worried when Lenny and the girls didn't return so they went out to look or him. As soon as they saw what state Lenny was in they sent Goldie to go and find Duceas, when she left Jason bent down and gently pulled his friend into a sitting position trying to avoid grabbing onto any of his cuts, "that's a nasty cut alright, well he's dead!" cat said without an ounce of sympathy in her voice "Cat!" Sonia yelled at her friend "what I was just kidding, I have had worse cuts than that and I'm still fine," she explained "a bit coo coo in the head, but fine," Bob said ducking as Cat tried to swipe at him with her extra-long silver nails. "Guys stop it! Lenny is coming too," Crystal scolded peering over Jason's shoulder at Lenny's face. Slowly Lenny opened his eyes and groaned "where am I? where is Bowser, BOWSER!" his eyes shot open and he struggled to sit up but winced in pain and Jason leaned forward to help him and ask what was wrong, Lenny replied "Gregor is a vampire! And he kidnapped Pearl and Bowser and flew off in that direction, don't worry about me go and help them!" he pointed to the enchanted forest., everyone gasped at this news and crystal started crying and ran off towards the school, Sonia moved to go after her but Goldie laid a hand on her should and stopped her saying "Let her go, I think she wants to be alone right now, either that or she wants to fix her dreadful make-up!" "Goldie!" Sonia said shooting Goldie an annoyed look. Before Sonia could continue having a go at Goldie for her complete and utter disrespect for someone's feelings, Duceas appeared with a stretcher and Goldie trailing behind her, when she spotted Lenny she levitated him onto the stretcher and ordered everyone to create a portal back to school.

They did as they were told and soon the gold portal appeared, Duceas went first followed by Lenny and James but Sonia held back with Jason, Goldie and Cat "I don't want to waste any time, Gregor could be doing anything with them right now!" everyone agreed and turned into their Faerie forms, Jason turned into his Pixie form but Sonia held out her hand to stop him from coming "I don't want you to come I couldn't stand it if you got hurt again" she told him "But I want to come and protect you, you can't stop me!" he said back to her fiercely, "we'll see." With that Sonia pushed him back and he tripped into the closing portal with him crying out "no!" all the girls looked at Sonia before Goldie ran up to her and grabbed her hand "that was a good thing you did," she told her friend "thanks," Sonia replied. The girls flew together to the enchanted forest, before Jason or any of the others could come after them.

When they reached the enchanted forest all of the girls dropped to the floor because the forest weakened their magic making it impossible for them to fly, luckily for them though it meant that Gregor had to walk as well, he only had a two hour head start. The girl walked timidly through the dark trees that cast shadows that seemed to move, once Goldie thought she saw a monster and jumped into Sonia's arms while Cat just tutted and kept on walking, at around midnight they decided to stop and make camp, Sonia made a slightly saggy lean-to, Cat went to set some traps and Goldie sat on a rock complaining about the dark and her chipped nails "honestly, I can't believe Bowser and Pearl got kidnapped, they had better pay for me to get a new manicure!" she pouted "hey guys does anyone know where we are headed? Because we can't just go in circles" Sonia asked, Cat who was just coming back from catching some rabbits said "well, if he is a vampire he would probably head for the darkest part on the forest or, because he has captives he would look for somewhere to trap them. Our best bet I think would be to head in the direction of the deepest part of the forest and look for some sort of cave or hut or something" Cat shrugged and Sonia replied "I think that's a good plan, we should head off in the morning, guys I would advise you not to use any magic you need to save your energy" with that they all crawled underneath the lean-to and fell asleep.

They slept for about three hours before Cat woke up because she heard a noise outside, when she looked between the cracks of the shabbily made lean-to she had to stop herself from screaming out loud, she quickly woke up Goldie and Sonia ushering for them to keep their voices down. "What's wrong it's just a couple of girls?" Goldie asked grumpy form having been woken up at an unreasonable hour, but Sonia's face paled when she realised what was outside their sleeping area "those are shadow nymphs, they only come out at night, while during the day they hide in the shadows, and they are known for leading travellers away from their course." She informed Goldie "how do they lead you astray?" Goldie asked her eyes growing wide as she looked out at the nymphs that where chanting something while holding hands now, "they find their victims and spell them so they forget where they are supposed to be headed, then they lead them into the shadows and turn them into shadow nymphs too" Goldie winced and said "how do we get out?" Cat said "well they are obviously after us but they don't know we are awake yet so we could sneak out the side entrance and run away," the girls all agreed this was a good idea and Goldie climbed out of the entrance and ran to hide behind a different tree, then just as Sonia and Cat where about to leave the shadow nymphs stopped chanting and turned towards the lean to "Run!" Cat screamed. They both dived out of the end but it was too late a black cloud enveloped them and they fell to the floor and fell asleep. "No!" Goldie cried as she used the remainder of her badly drained magic to create a gigantic piranha to eat the nymphs before they could take her friends away. She hurried forward and grabbed each of her friend's arms as they started to wake up and pulled them away into the night.

She stopped dragging them when she figured they had moved about a mile away from the danger and twirled around to face them an answer their questions, Goldie's friends had definitely been hit by the spell alright, Sonia was looking at a tree like she had never seen one before and Cat was watching her cat tail flicker around behind her in wonder "who are you" Sonia piped up looking away from the tree. "I am Goldie, your friend," she told Sonia in an exasperated voice, they had already been through this five times, "who are we?" Cat asked "You are Cat the cat fairy and you are Sonia the book fairy, we are on a quest to save our friends Bowser and pearl from being killed by an evil kanevil vampire that just happens to be your other friends ex-boyfriend!" Goldie yelled and Sonia furrowed her eyebrows and said "our lives are really messed up!" "You said it sister" Goldie replied but then covered her eyes as Sonia said "am I your sister then?"

After about an hour the spelled girls stopped having short term memory loss, although their memories didn't return they were able to remember everything Goldie told them. The deeper they went into the woods the more shadow nymphs they encountered luckily though Goldie managed to hide with Sonia and Cat before they could see them, more than once they found traces of dragons, a scorched branch, the smell of smoke.

Just as a few rays of daylight shone through the canopy a gigantic rock came and landed in the trees above them and Goldie had to push Sonia into a bush to stop her from being seen. They travelled for over half a day till they came to a tower, by this time Sonia was ready to drop and Goldie and cat weren't far behind so they decided to stop and spy on the tower to check for danger, Goldie had a hunch that the tower might be the place where Gregor had taken Pearl and Bowser because they were in the darkest part of the forest and she could have sworn she saw a light coming from the window.

Just as she suspected after about an hour Gregor flew out of the window, because he was part evil vampire the forest didn't suck his magic as much as the faeries. Sadly that left them with a problem that Goldie had to solve because Sonia, the smart one had forgotten everything so now she was even less intelligent than Goldie which was an accomplishment in itself. Goldie waited till the coast was clear before ushering Sonia and Cat to stay down while she went and investigated the tower. After about five minutes she gave up and put her and put her hand against the wall, the bricks gave away under her fingers "guys, come here I have an idea!" Goldie whispered just loud enough for the other girls to hear and they scurried over and looked at her outstretched hand "what is it? Is that food, because I am starving?" Sonia complained loudly.

Back at Farixe the boys and crystal where sitting in Bob and Jason's dorm room, the floor was magic so it looked like moving water, the beds looked like old fashioned row boats and the ceiling flashed with lightening. Jason was stuck for ideas, everyone was startled when they saw him stumbled backwards through the portal and even more startled when they heard what the girls were planning, Crystal told them that she had no idea Gregor was a vampire, she thought he was a culinary pixie, which meant his powers were over food and cutlery, she knew he had a twin sister called Twix and when James went to look her up online they found that they were related to the Kraken and that Twix was a sugar faerie but had gotten turned into a vampire with her brother when they were six. Lenny was still in hospital because his injuries got infected and the others were trying to figure out what Gregor and Twix had to gain from kidnapping Pearl and Bowser and they all figured that Sonia, Goldie and Cat had no clue either.

Bowser woke up in a dark circular room; there was no furniture apart from a tray with food and drinks below a window that was glowing with bars that were made by magic, by her feet something moved she scrambled up against the wall and changed into her fairy form and put up a shield, she could feel her magic was weaker but didn't know why, the last thing she remembered before waking up here was looking in the garden for Pearl's belt, then Gregor came towards them out of nowhere and started attacking them but there was something wrong and she couldn't think for the life of her what it was. The thing moved again and let out a quiet "what… Bowser? Why do you have a shield up?" Bowser quickly dropped her shield and rushed forward to see if her friend was okay "Pearl! Are you hurt? Do you know why we are here?" she looked imploringly at Pearl, Pearl sat up and rubbed her elbows from the cold she asked "where is here? Its freezing, couldn't have Gregor lit a fire or something?" Bowser considered this as she slowly edged towards the window curious as to what she might find. Outside she saw huge trees that created long, scary shadows, she saw that she was in a very high tower and it looked like there was no escape other than out the window "we are in the enchanted forest," she supplied "the what now?" Pearl asked in confusion because she didn't know about the enchanted forest because she had only been attending Farixe for a couple of weeks, "the enchanted forest is a huge magical place that is so vast, we could be anywhere in it, students are forbidden to enter it because it drains your powers and is filled with evil creatures," Bowser explained as they listened to the sound of a dragon roaring not far off. Pearl was about to take a bite of the stale bread on the tray but , quick as a flash Bowser reached out her hand to stop her, unsure whether the food and drink was poisoned. An hour later a portal appeared at the other side of the room and out stepped a girl wearing a knee length ruffled candy floss pink dress with white ballet slippers, a satchel and black bat wings, the wings seemed a bit out of place but the girls didn't notice because they were staring intently at her eyes which were blood red. Bowser then realised something "You and Gregory are vampires" she accused pointing her finger at the girls face "yes we are, Gregory is my brother and he has kidnapped you so that he can turn pearl into a vampire. I am Twix and I am here to save you!" she whispered in a hurried voice "he could be back any second so we must hurry, with our drained powers we would usually need at least four faeries to create something as big as a portal but because Pearl is part mermaid we should just about be able to do it!" Bowser narrowed her eyes at the Vampire faerie, still not sure whether to trust her "and why should we trust you?" "Ms Crani sent me to come find you, she knew that I would probably be able to save you because I am half vampire so my powers don't weaken as much as most peoples," she told them with an innocent look on her face "prove it!" Bowser said through her teeth while pushing Pearl behind her back, Twix pulled out a box from her satchel and opened it while saying "Ms Crani didn't think you would believe me so she gave me some of her magic to show to you to prove that she sent it to me" Bowser stepped forward and saw inside the box a Glowing ball that reflected Bowsers suspicious face. Ms Crani was the faerie of emotions whose hair and eye colour changed according to her mood. "Fine then," Bowser gave in "let's make a portal back to the school" but Twix cried "wait, we can't go straight there, when Gregor sees you gone he will look there, we need to go to my cousins old house! Just say 'transportix Palacix Arkness!'" They all held hands and repeated the lines, soon a murky green fog enveloped them and they managed to create a swirling black and green portal, Twix started to step through first, pulling Pearl in behind her, but before Bowser could follow the Portal closed and in its place was a black cube about the size of a tennis ball, but growing in size, slowly spreading out and melting, so that it covered the whole floor. Soon it started inching up Bowsers legs and she screamed and tried to get away but the thick black stuff held her in place so that she couldn't move till it spread up to her neck and was reaching to cover her faces, Bowser screwed up her eyes and Prayed for Pearl before her vision went dark and she heard a scream.

Goldfish, Cat and Sonia had spent hours trying to climb up the wall, scooping out hand holds and foot holds as they went, till they were just below the window, roughly thirty feet in the air, above them she heard Bowser, Pearl and another voice she couldn't identify chanting the words "Transportix Palacix Arkness!" Goldie tried to scramble up as quickly as she could to warn them to stop but she lost her footing and ended up holding on by just her hands, by the time Cat had managed to push her up to the ledge what she saw was equivalent to her worst nightmare and she screamed. In front of her the whole room was covered in black, in the middle was Bowser her face scrunched up as she was covered in the black. Goldie reached down and pulled Cat and Sonia up next to her to show them what had happened to Bowser and so that they could catch their breath for a few minutes, Goldie cried while Sonia _asked_ "Did we know her?" and Cat made cutting motions at her neck and a toilet flushing sound, both of which made Goldie cry harder. Bowser was dead and they missed Pearl by seconds their day couldn't get much worse, or so they thought just then a dragon landed on a branch of the tree opposite them, obviously he must have smelt fresh meat and came to take a look Goldie froze and said as quietly as she could "guys put your shields up," Sonia nodded and whispered "bookshelf," and a slightly see through bookshelf appeared in front of her and Cat asked "what do I say to get my shield up again?" "Cat eye" she replied as cat repeated the lines and a shield popped up shaped like a green cats eye "Fish bowl," Goldie put her own shield up, all of them were poor attempts and Goldie knew that but at least it was better than nothing, she peered out of the giant fish bowl that was surrounding her and saw the dragon watching them and waiting for them to run while sharpening his claws on the tree.

Cat gulped and her shield flickered, slowly the dragon stalked towards them growling. Goldie knew they couldn't fly so she nudged them and motioned for them to follow as she started climbing down the side of the tower, Cat followed straight away anxious to get away from the bright scarlet dragon, but Sonia was petrified and couldn't move. The dragon blew fire at her which broke her shield easily, Sonia didn't have enough time to create another shield as the dragon fired a second time, forced to move she took one last look behind her at the statue of Bowser and jumped, the fire only catching her right arm, it was a long way up but Sonia managed to flap her wings a few times to slow the fall so that it only bruised her rather than breaking all the bones in her body, behind her she heard Goldie scream and turned around, what she saw was the dragon building up fire ready to throw at Goldie whose shield had disappeared. Sonia got angry, she had started to regain her memories when the dragon had blasted her, once she read that a dragons fire broke most spells, she tried to build up the biggest attack she could think of to drive the dragon away, she didn't want to hurt the beast, "envelope!" the dragon looked startled as some very thick pieces of paper started covering it until you could only see his eyes. Sonia collapsed on the ground from using so much magic while she was weak, the burn on her arm was larger than she realised and hurt really badly, Goldie saw Sonia firing the attack and her collapse and got worried, she was surprised that she could summon an attack strong enough to subdue a dragon with no memory and very little magic, next to her she saw Cat jumping from the side of the tower onto the branch the dragon was on as nimbly as… well, as a cat, Goldie smirked at this thought and tried to follow after her, at one point she almost missed, but with a flap of her tired wings she managed to make it, just, Cat had already climbed down the trunk of the tree, landing on her feet as usual and started to bring Sonia up, Goldie didn't think she looked very good, she was pale and had a huge ragged hole around the shoulder of her newspaper jacket, with a very big burn underneath. Goldie had no idea what Cat was planning and got a shock when Cat dumped the unconscious Sonia on the back of the paper covered dragon, that was slowly starting to free itself "Wait!" she cried "what are you doing? We should get out of here that dragon is about to get free!" Cat turned around and said "we need to get out of here fast right? Well I think that we should use everything at our disposal! Which happens to include a very large red dragon okay?" "She's right," Sonia, who had woken up said "whoever defeats a dragon can control it, and in this case fly it!" "But what about us, we didn't defeat it, you did! It could eat us at any moment!" Goldie stated nervously but Cat simply stepped onto the dragons head and slid down its back so that she landed next to Sonia. Goldie was still a bit nervous but managed to get on the dragons back when Sonia said "I will make sure he doesn't," while she patted his flank with her good arm "Isn't that right Sparky? Yes it is! Yes it is!" Goldie rolled her eyes and sat between Sonia who was in front and Goldie who was in back, she was tired so she closed her eyes, but then snapped them open again when she heard Sonia speak again "Come on, I need you to take us to Arkness so that we can save pearl, avenge Bowser, so that finally we might be able to go home, I really need to apologise to Jason!" "wait, Jason?" Goldie questioned, she had never gotten round to telling Sonia about Jason "Yeah? You know, Jason my boyfriend? Blonde hair, blue eyes, is the pixie of lightening?" Sonia supplied while rolling her eyes "yeah I know who Jason is but I never told you about him, is your memory coming back?" she asked hopefully and Sonia nodded while saying "Of course, Dragon fire can break most spells, and I only got hit with the corner of the spell so it wasn't very strong," Goldie perked up "then we can use it on Cat!" but Sonia quickly dampened her spirits again by telling her "But Cat was hit by the main bit of the spell so it will be harder to break, which will involve her getting burnt quite badly with the fire and in my opinion I don't think it would be a good idea because it will be easier to save Pearl with her without memory, compared to saving Pearl with her burnt to a crisp, we can fix her later anyway, when we beat them and find out what they are up to." The dragon rose up into the air and started flying back over the enchanted forest.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, I suppose this means I owe you a wish," Pearl sighed as Twix led her into an elegant room with a bed in the middle and tapestries hanging from all the walls "yes, it does. It's just a shame we can't go back to Bowser and save her, I'm sure that Gregor will be there right now," Twix pouted, but when she turned away from Pearl to fix the sheets on the bed she smirked and said "I know what my wish shall be!" Pearl, who was looking out the window at the dark muddy world beyond, asked "What? I will give you anything, but be careful, you only have one wish and when it is done it cannot be reversed," Twix smiled widely, as this was exactly what she wanted. She stood up straight and reached out to grasp Pearls hands while replying "I know that silly, I want you to free the Kraken." Pearl stared at her with wide eyes until Twix saw and smirked "I saved you remember? You have to grant me a wish, don't worry though I will watch the Kraken and make sure he doesn't cause anymore chaos," Twix put her innocent face on again and Pearl studied her and her shoulders dropped in defeat "fine then, but he's your responsibility" Pearl Plucked a blue pearl out of her hair and placed it on the floor in the middle of the room, slowly it started glowing and Twix cackled "You are such a foolish girl, you thought I would help make the Kraken good again? Well I will help him, but in his plans for taking over the entire magical galaxy! Candy floss!" she waxed her hands and threw a pink ball of light at Pearl, who then got trapped as magical candyfloss wrapped around her and stuck her in place. The pearl on the floor had stopped glowing and in its place was the Kraken who was grinning.

"well, hello again princess Pearl," he made a mock bow and stepped closer to her and grabbed her face that was sticking out of the sugar blob she was imprisoned in "thank you for freeing me, I see you are still a mermaid-faerie, which means you are powerful, that will do nicely." He turned and walked out of the room, yelling orders at his servants as he went. "What does he mean 'that will do nicely'" Pearl asked Twix who was looking at her reflection in the mirror, Twix combed her fingers through her blonde hair and turned around "You, Pearl are going to marry the Kraken,"

The next day Pearl was sitting on her bed, she had been unable to sleep that night, the spell Twix put on her wore off about half an hour after she left. Her head snapped up as she heard a knock on the door "Come in," she said in a steely voice, in walked a small girl with shoulder length brown hair and a sparkly, blue knee length dress that was dirty and poofed out at the bottom, she was carrying a long dark red dress. "Sorry to disturb you" she whispered timidly while laying the dress on the bed "Master Kraken ordered me to bring you your dress and to tell you to put it on and that the wedding will start in twenty minutes whether you like it or not, also I need to do your make up when you are dressed," she nodded her head and started for the door when Pearl reached out and stopped her "Thank you, what is your name?" she asked gently, the girl looked back over her shoulder at Pearl and whispered "Gem." Then she ran away down the corridor, leaving Pearl to change into the tight fitting red dress.

Pearl had never really hated anything before, she had been living a relatively peaceful life up until the Kraken had tried to kidnap her, but then things changed, now she hated four things more than anything else before, the hate made her stomach boil and face scowl, firstly she hated the Kraken for wrecking things in the first place and for forcing her to marry him, secondly she hated Twix for putting the spell on her which made her feet move down the aisle and for tricking her, thirdly she hated Gregor for him kidnapping her and taking her and Bowser to the tower in the forest and lastly she hated the dress, it was itchy and it didn't suit her, she swore to herself that if she got out of this she would never wear red again.

Sonia loved flying her magnificent, red dragon but the burn still bothered her and she knew that she needed it looked at, ahead of them they saw the Krakens old fortress and landed on the roof. When Cat and Goldie hopped off Sonia leant forward and looked into the beasts massive gold eyes while saying "now, it's not safe for you to stay here but I will need you to come if you hear me whistling, is that okay?" the dragon snorted and blink which Sonia decided to take as a yes. She slid of its rough back next to Goldie who was on her knees and was shaking a little from the flight, Cat pulled Goldie up and Sonia commanded "Cat, Goldie we need to find out what Gregor and that girl is up too, now we can't let anyone see us so we should stay on the roof, understood?" they both gave a slight nod and Sonia helped Cat with holding up Goldie as they slowly edged along the side of the stone roof, the girls had to stop once though when Goldie threw up over the edge and they had to hide as the guard it hit looked up to see where it had come from.

"Do you guys hear that?" Cat asked staring at Goldie and Sonia with her mouth open, "Hear what?" Sonia asked listening intently but failing to hear anything other than a piano playing. "Those voices, wait…" she scrunched up her eyes and both the girls stared at her when she started whispering "Are you going to the wedding? No I have to clean out the stables, too bad I hear the Kraken is marrying some weird mermaid thing an d when he does he is going to take her powers and kill her! Aww, that sounds good, you will have to tell me how it goes." Cat opened her eyes again and started "Didn't you say we had a mermaid friend that had been taken here by that evil woman?" but Sonia said "we need to get to that wedding!" she bent down and looked over the edge, there was a balcony a few floors down that they could get too, the burn was sapping her strength and her magic hadn't fully recovered from the time she spent in the enchanted forest but she figured if she used the flag that was blowing in the wind a few feet away, they could use that as a rope and climb down. "Guys, just follow me and do as I do," she asked and Goldie muttered "that sounds promising," in a sarcastic voice as she watched Sonia run over and untie the flag. Sonia knelt down and tied one end of the flag to a turret and the other she dangled over the edge, carefully she tested it by tugging it with all her strength, it held. Slowly she lowered herself over the edge and climbed down the side of the castle, her right arm aching in defiance. The flag ended about ten feet above the balcony and Goldie gasped as Sonia squeezed her eyes shut and let go, for what felt like an eternity she fell, until she hit onto the unforgiving rock of the balcony floor, she lay there for a few seconds, completely frozen as a new pain burst out through the side of her body with the burn on it, above her she saw Goldie calling out her name and Cat copying her and climbing over the edge and landing on her feet next to Sonia, Sonia had never been more jealous of Cats ability to land on her feet no matter how far the fall. Goldie soon followed, not as gracefully as Cat but at least she didn't end up almost killing herself.

They all ran through the castle as fast as they could, Sonia limping in pain, soon they reached the doors of the main hall, Cat was about to open them but Goldie stopped her saying "you have to wait for when they say the line 'does anyone have any reason for these two not to get married?'" rolling her eyes as if it should be obvious as Cat hissed, Sonia leaned forward and listened, on the other side of the door she heard the priest saying "Do you Kraken take Princess Pearl of Atlantica…" "We have missed it," she said loudly interrupting her friends fight. Quickly she flung the door open bellowing "stop this wedding!" everyone turned to look at the three girls at once, ahead of them they saw the Kraken in a Blood red tux and Pearl wearing a matching dress "Girl, red is so not your colour!" Goldie said which made Pearl smile more widely than she already was, the Kraken narrowed his yellow snake eyes and yelled "Guards!" a loud bang was heard as about fifty guards burst in through the doors at the side of the hall and came charging towards Cat, Goldie and Sonia. Goldie quickly put a shield round them and Cat drew her knives that she had been taught to use encase she ever lost her powers. Sonia had grabbed Cat's back up sword which she kept concealed in her boot that only her close friends knew about. The Kraken got angry and screamed at them "how dare you interrupt our wedding!" while shooting at them and lasting Goldie's shield away, Sonia was stuck fighting back to back with Cat in an army of odd, mutant lizard guards, while Goldie tried to creep round and rescue Pearl. After about a minute one of the guards managed to overpower Sonia, who wasn't used to fighting with a sword and held its sharp talon like finger nails at her throat, she quickly let out a loud whistle which confused the guard but it quickly regained its composure. Just as the Lizard- human was about to kill Sonia a loud crash was heard and millions of glass shards flew everywhere, Sonia's dragon had just burst through the big windows and was now tearing away at the guards like they were a puppies chew toy, the Kraken saw this and tried to flee with Pearl but in a flash of red was caught in the dragons strong jaws as he flung him through the air and away into the night, from the front seats Cat saw a two vampires get up and try to fly away, she threw one her knives and it caught Gregor's shirt and Pinned him to the wall, the next knife she threw hit its target as well as the first one and pinned the pink dressed faerie to the wall by its wing, Sonia managed to toss the surprised guard off her and into Her pets pearly white teeth. Sonia got up and looked around at the carnage, in the battle she could see eleven servants fighting, all wearing different colours, as she watched them fight she saw their colours seeping from them, Sonia was amazed when the sky turned into a deep and magnificent blue and the castle into a dazzling white that was decorated with millions of different types of jewels, the shabby town became filled with colours and each of the houses shook off their dust to reveal beautiful crystal walls. Sonia gasped then as she felt a stabbing pain in her side, she had become distracted and a lizard had managed to sneak up behind her and stab her in the side, she fell to the floor holding her injured side, it was all she could do not to give into the darkness that threatened to come over her as the beast lunged for the kill, Sonia closed her eyes but it never came, while her eyes were closed her dragon had caught the guard and swallowed him in one bite and lifted Sonia gently onto his back, Goldie who was busy trying to counter the spell on Pearl, saw Sonia collapse and her being lifted into the air by her pet, she took that as a cue to leave, she grabbed Pearls hands and ran over to Cat who was busy attacking the remaining guards with her knives, when she got there she grabbed Cat's hands and hauled her towards the dragon careful to avoid the multi coloured fighting servants. Quickly she hefted herself and Pearl up onto the dragons back and

Cat followed. Goldie was shocked when she saw the amount of blood that was on Sonias clothes an she ripped of the sleeve of her faerie dress to cover the wound, wincing as she did.

Carefully the dragon lifted off of the ground and into the air, flying steadily back towards Farixe. The journey was long but the dragon was so fast at one pointit was moving at light speed and covered miles in seconds.

Jason was worried he hadn't heard from Sonia in four nights and he was losing sleep over it. It was while he was sat in his dorm room reading his favourite book when he heard the screams, when he looked out of the window he saw a massive red dragon trying to land in the school grounds, without hesitating he ran out onto the balcony and jumped over the edge, changing into a pixie halfway down and hit the ground running, he stopped when he was below the dragon, Bob and James had flown beside him at one point but wasn't sure when, the one thing he was focused on was Sonia lying limply on the dragon's back with Cat, Goldie and Pearl sitting behind.

Goldie was really happy when she saw the school, Sonia needed medical attention quickly and because she wasn't in an evil place anymore her powers where starting to return, when she saw Bob on the ground below she stood up and jumped of the dragon's back being careful to mind it's wings and flew down into his arms saying "quick we need that dragon to land so that Duceas can get a look at Sonia, it's friendly don't worry," she ordered. James waved to Ms Crani who had came out of the school to see what all the fuss was about and was confused when she saw the dragon but understood when Goldie told her that it was friendly and they needed to help Sonia. Ms Crani used a spell to amplify her voice and ordered all of the pupils into their rooms until dinner. When there was a clear landing space the dragon landed and lifted Sonia onto the ground gently with it's teeth, Goldie had explained that she had been knocked out the entire flight and also why Cat had refused to hug James when he came up to greet her, he was sad when he heard that she had lost her memory but Duceas who had come out with more magic stretchers reassured him that they could regain her memory.

Everyone hurried towards the hospital, so that they could save Sonia whho was barely breathing, Jason held onto her limp hand the entire way, unable to speak because he was so shocked. As soon as they reached the hospital wing Duceas ordered everyone outside as she hooked the badly injured faerie up to lots of machines to keep her alive.

While that was happening the others went to see Lenny who was really pale and sick because his infectioned wounds had gotten worse. Goldie told them what had happened as best she could but broke down into tears when she recounted Bowsers death, Lenny however just sat there in shock for a few minutes before asking for some alone time with Pearl, everyone filed out of the room with tears in their eyes because they all loved Bowser as a friend.

"Please Pearl, I'm begging you to use one of your wishes to bring back Bowser!" he sobbed as reality hit him, Pearl who was sitting on a chair in the corner and pulled her knees to her chest while sadly saying "I can't Lenny…" "can't? you said we could have anything!" he growled furiously, Pearl then sighed and walked out of the room with Lenny yelling her name, she walked past her friends and ino her room, the walls where covered in jewels and so where the beds but the floor looked like a huge flattened Pearl, on her desk was a pen and a pad of paper that she was going to use for an essay, the day she got kidnapped but now she needed it for something else. After writing her letter she lay down on her bed and said a spell, she could see herself starting to glow and watched as a white ball of light came out of her chest and interwined with a green ball. Soon the white ball faded and the green ball shone more brightly and whipped out of the window back to its owner.

The girls got worried when Pearl didn't show up to dinner, none of them really felt like eating so Cat, Goldie and Crystal got up to see where she was, slowly they opened the door to Crystal and Pearls shared roomand saw Pearl lying on the bed, paler than normal, Crystal rushed to her side and shook her shoulder and Goldie took her pulse. Goldie sat on the floor and a fresh wave of tears broke out, "there's no pulse, she… she… she's dead." Goldie sobbed and Crystal fell to the floor beside her and joined in with crying. Cat however got up and walked over to the desk where there was a thick envelope adressed to them. She carefully broke the seal and read "Dear friends, I have decided to grant your second wish, to bring Bowser back to life, but the balance of life and death is a delicate scale, so to get a life you have to give a life. And because I have decided to grant your wish it must be my life in exchange. I want to thank you all for being such great friends and bringing me on some wild adventures before I died, I really appreciate it. Because I know I still owe you two wishes, enclosed in this envelope I have left two pearls with enough power to grant you the wishes. Be careful and look after them, goodbye forever, Pearl x" she turned the packet upside down and watched as two pink pearls fell onto her hand, she closed her fist and jumped out of the window, because they where on the top floor she had plenty of time to change into a fearie on the way down, gracefully she landed on her feet and ran off towards the garden following the signs. When she got there she walked over to a massive bed of flowers, she bent down and picked some beautiful blue ones. When she was done, Cat flew back up to the window and climbed in, Goldie and Crystal where still on the floor sobbing, but they watched as Cat leant forward and placed the flowers around her. Goldie sniffled and spoke in a croaky voice "that is so thoughtful of you Cat, those flowers are called forget me nots, my dad gave me some when I came to Farxe, they are truly perfect for Pearl." Cat looked up when she heard this and Crystal could see tears shining in her usually hard eyes.

After another few minutes of just standing there, cat went to go and break the news to all of her friends, she brought the letter and showed it to them, they all had conflicting feelings, sadness at Pearls passing but happiness at the idea that Bowser was coming back. Lenny was really guilty for asking Pearl the wish but the others reassured him that it wasn't his fault, he didn't know about the weird lifey death balance scale thing that Pearl mentioned in her letter.

No one was sure what to expect, but they were surprised to see Bowser stumbling out of the enchanted forest three days later wearing her normal clothes. Duceas obviously demanded to check her over, she was in remarkably good shape for a recently deceased faerie. Lenny was overjoyed when Bowser walked into his hospital room and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. Bowser was sad to hear that Sonia had gone into a coma from her injuries and was even more sad to hear that Pearl had sacrificed her life for hers.

Everyone wanted to go to Pearls funeral, but Jason refused to leave Sonias side and Lenny was still in bed even though he was slowly on the road to recovery, also cat was confined to the stables, she had to stay with the dragon for a week so that her memory could return, so only Goldie, Crystal, Bob, Bowser and James went. They all created a blue portal in the school gardens and climbed through, however they all choked in shock, even Goldie who could breathe under water when Bowser started glowing, when the glowing died the saw Bowser as a mermaid, she was wearing a cropped top which looked like it was made of dark green seaweed with gold streaks on it, her tail was gold to match her top and she had her usual horns on her haed like in her faerie form but these where gold. Bowser screamed when she looked down and started saying "what in Farixe?..." but Goldie said on top of her "Lungus transformiscus elgilletto!" so that everyone could breathe, Bob then spoke "it must be the fact that it was Pearl who brought you back, somehow you are now part faerie, part mermaid like Pearl was," Bowser looked like the reason was suddenly dawning on her and she said "well that puts a tweak in the wing, we have to get going to the funeral, we can figure this out later." She quickly swam off, her new tail propelling her through the clear blue water quicker than any of the faeries that have to use their legs could. The palace and village had all been rebuilt in the month and a half since the Kraken attacked and kidnapped his princess, every one of the citizens where mourning the loss of their princess, black banners hung from every house and a long black carpet was spread from the bottom of the sand dune that led up to the castle, right to the very top and everyone had come out of their houses dressed in black as the silver coffin with pearl on it was pulled along on a huge shell by silver seahorses. All the girls could see King Clownfish, Queen Coral and Princess Ripple standing on the balcony watching their family member make their way towards them. All of the girls cried and placed flowers on Pearl as she passed. The coffin eventually reached the castle and Pearls mother pulled a pearl necklace from around her neck and placed it in her daughters hands while kissing her closed eyelids gently, Pearls friends watched her mumble something that looked like a prayer when the sea horses pulled her into a temple made of white stone, out of sight. Up on a stage out of the front of the palace a woman stepped up, she had whitey blonde hair similar to Pearls, probably her aunty or something. "Please I would like everyone to be silent for a minute to remember our beloved princess" everyone bowed their heads and became silent. Slowly after a minute the woman lifted her head up and started to sing, a beautiful melody which echoed everywhere, then when she had finished the first bit another voice joined in, then another and another, soon everyone in the whole kingdom was lifting their heads into the sky and singing the song, even the children sang. Suddenly bright lights shone up into the air, coming from every singing mermaid, to join together in the sky to form a massive pearl, silence descended on the crowd when the song finished, it was so quiet Goldie reckoned later that you could have heard a pin drop. Then the pearl broke apart and inside was the glowing form of a mermaid. All of the friends gasped when they realised that it was Pearl, but were shushed quickly by a mermaid standing next to them, the glowing pearl opened her eyes and said "Thank you my friends, Ripple," she turned to face Ripple who had tears on her face "I love you and I always will, you will make a fabulous ruler someday and when the time is right, I will see you again, but hopefully that will not be for a while. Mother and father… thank you for always being there for me I owe you more than anything in the whole world, I just wished that I could have been a better daughter, take care of Ripple…" then she turned around to look at Bowser and her friends "Bowser, do not blame yourself for my death, I would happily sacrifice my life for you and my other friends a hundred times over, my time with you guys has been the highlight of my life and I love you all like my own sisters and brothers, live a long life and be happy, goodbye." She turned around and swam back up to the glowing pearl, when she reached it there was a blinding flash and she disappeared along with the pearl.

When she was gone everyone went back inside their homes to grieve and her friends created a portal back to Farixe, when there everyone went to Jason, Lenny and Sonia who were all in the same room, even though Sonia was still in a coma they told them the story of the funeral and of how Pearl had come back for a few minutes to talk to them. Jason raised his eyebrows when they told them this but said nothing, Lenny however felt the world lift of his shoulders, Pearl didn't blame him for her death.

Two months went by, Jason was forced to go back to lessons and Lenny was now fully recovered. One day Sonia final woke up to find she was in the hospital wing at Farixe, she had no idea about Pearl or Bowser, the last thing she remembered was flying out of the Palace of Arkness's smashed windows on her dragon, her hands immediately went to her side where she felt a scar, she had no clue how long she had been in their but she guessed quite a while because the cut was deep and would've taken a while to heal, when she looked down she saw that the burn on her arm had now disappeared too. Slowly she lowered her feet to the floor to test her unused legs, they were a bit wobbly but she managed to stand up and walk to the door were Duceas spotted her and rushed forward to help her "you are awake my dear!" she cried obviously delighted "how long have I been out?" Sonia asked leaning heavily on the head nurse "two months dear but don't worry your school record hasn't been affected, now if you just sit down and I can give you a check over, then if you want I can take you to your room and you can get changed" she helped Sonia to sit back down and started checking her temperature and pulse, after a few minutes she said "all clear, you're fine, just stay away from doing lots of exercise and using too much of your powers for the next month, here let me help you back to your room," Duceas waved her hands and a pink portal appeared, Sonia stepped through and fell out the other side onto her bed. When she looked in the mirror she was horrified and quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower, brush her teeth and change her clothes. She came out wearing skinny jeans, pumps and a loose jumper that didn't weigh too much. When she was done she grabbed a book off her huge bookcase and sat down on the bed trying to catch up to the two months of school work she missed.

After lessons Jason went to go and visit her, he was very worried when he saw an empty bed with clean sheets and ran back through the school to knock on Cat's and Bowsers door, as usual everyone was gathered inside just relaxing and doing homework, but they all looked at Jason when he burst through the door "Sonia is not there," he puffed, everyone jumped up and started asking questions like "Where is she?" and "is she alright?" but Jason didn't know, quickly he ran next door and knocked. "Who is it?" they heard a voice on the other side call, Jason's heart leapt and he replied "Jason," the door was flung open to reveal Sonia who jumped on Jason, giving him a big hug. "Sonia! You're awake," he said happily while the rest of her friends just said hello and gave her hugs. Sonia froze when she saw Bowser. "Wh- what?" she said and Bowser just replied sadly "the second wish, remember? Pearl exchanged her life for mine when she granted it and left us with two pearls for the remaining wishes," Sonia fainted. Luckily Jason caught her and laid her on the bed while Goldie just fussed over how to wake her up. It didn't matter though because Sonia woke up any way and everyone rushed forward to see if she was okay but Jason put out his hands to stop them and say "Give her some space guys, there is plenty of time for talking over dinner, it's the end of term assembly tonight!" everyone nodded and filed out leaving Sonia smiling gratefully at Jason while trying to sit up "It's the end of term assembly already? Thank mother nature that I didn't miss it!" "Well you did miss the end of last term when you went off on your quest, by the way I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me!" he told her in a jokey way squeezing her in the sides, she gasped and fell back onto the bed and he said in a panic "Oh I'm sorry, I have forgiven you!" and she opened her eyes and laughed while saying "Gotcha!" he scowled at her but she just gave him a hug.

"Hurry up, if you feel up to it we need to go to the end of term assembly, the one where they give out the presents!" Jason said while Sonia held his hand and led him out of the room, at the end of the second term at Farixe it is traditional to give each of the first years an egg, in each egg is a gift that is customized to each faerie and pixie. Everyone gathered outside the massive oak doors that led into the main hall, Mrs Web stood outside like she did on the first day reading out names when it was their turn to go in, slowly the crowd of people disintegrated as they each went inside to receive their gifts. Last but not least the only ones left where Cat, James, Goldie, Bob, Bowser, Lenny, Crystal, Jason and Sonia. First in was Cat and James, they walked down the middle of the hall towards the stage where Ms Crani was standing over a basket filled with eggs, in her hands were two eggs, one had a tiger patter on it and the other had white ears. The pair took them in their hands and walked over to their usual table, everyone had agreed to wait till they were together to open theirs. Goldie had a sparkly gold egg, Bob had one with a boat painted on it, Bowsers looked like snakeskin, Lenny's looked like it was made out of autumn leaves, Crystal's was white and sparkled, Jason's flashed with lightening and Sonia's had newspaper print all over it. When they had sat down Goldie counted down "three, two, one, open!" everyone quickly unscrewed their lids. Cat was surprised to find a fluorescent Blob in hers that looked like a slug but moved a lot quicker and could change shapes, James had a locket and when he opened it he saw a little white mouse inside, Goldie had a little goldfish that could breathe out of water and turned dark red when someone lied, Bob had a goldfish like Goldie's but instead of it detecting lies, it had a red patch that acted like a compass that always faced north, inside Lenny's was a small snake that wrapped round his arm like a bracelet and it glowed in the dark, Jason opened his and small gold box fell out, but when he tried to open it he found that he couldn't on the bottom of the box he read, only to be opened around a beast that will serve you well, he had no idea what it meant, Sonia had received a gold cube that had a small button in the side, when she pressed it, it slowly expanded into a large gold saddle and reigns which she guessed from the size was meant for her dragon, Bowser opened hers and was confused to find half a small pearl fall out, Crystal was even more confused when another half pearl fell out of hers, "hello girls," both Bowser and Crystal looked up to see Ms Crani standing behind them "I did not have enough power to put your present into one gift and I realised that you two would appreciate it more than anyone else in the group, if you join your halves together, you will understand better" Bowser took Crystal's half and put it together with hers, all of her friends were watching, confused and Ms Crani was smiling, the pearls glowed and became too hot for Bowser to hold so she placed them on the table, when the glowing died they saw a small doll sized version of Pearl "what?..." Bowser and Crystal started to ask but Ms Crani held up a finger for silence and started to explain, "Pearl's mermaid half granted Lenny's wish so when she exchanged her life for Bowsers life only the mermaid half was taken, I managed to find Pearls faerie side and turn it into two halves of a pearl, that, when joined together recreated her faerie part," she coughed and walked away smiling. Everyone turned to look wide eyed at little Pearl who was just waking up "what? Why aren't I dead? I specifically remember dyeing!" she shouted in an annoyed voice, everyone in the hall turned to see who was shouting "what? You want to be dead?" Bowser asked while staring in awe at the mini faerie "no, of course not you silly person!" she said rolling her eyes at Bowser "Oh can I stay in my room still? I hope you havn't moved any of my stuff out!" she said to Crystal who shook her head. When she saw that she transformed into her faerie outfit, her dress had changed though, the skirt was poofed out so it looked like a pearl and the top had short sleeves and a high collar, her wings though were just mini sized versions of their old selves. Pearl flew down to the ground and walked off down the corridor, leaving her friends speechless.

When the dinner was over, Sonia was anxious to see her dragon. While she was asleep, Jason and Cat had looked after it but hadn't given the dragon a name because it was Sonia's choice. When they got to the stables Sonia ran forward and hugged the magnificent red beast that was her pet. Behind her she saw a gold light and when she turned round she saw that Jason was holding his golden box in his hand and it was glowing, cautiously he tried to open it and the lid came of easily revealing a flashing purple ball of lightening that rose into the air and rushed towards the dragon, when it hit him there was a blinding flash that blew Jason and Sonia to the floor, in front of them was Sonia's dragon, but he looked different, his usually red scales now where all outlined in gold and when it unfurled it's wings they were also lined in gold, the dragon flew out of the window, faster than ever before and roared as loud as thunder while firing some fire into the sky, but in its fire was something else, a spark of electricity, it was now a lightening dragon! Sonia quickly reached round her neck where the dragons saddle was tied in its compacted form on a leather cord. When the dragon saw her opening it up he flew back down and landed next to her, it's gold eyes flashing with curiosity, carefully, Sonia got up off the floor and walked towards her dragon, it did not object when she slid the reigns over his head or when she placed the gold saddle on his back, in fact it looked like he was grinning, when she climbed on him he let some sparks fly out of his mouth. "Sparky…" she recalled her nickname for him when she first defeated him, "that's what I will call you! Sparky!" she turned to look over her shoulder and motion to Jason to join her on Sparky; he readily agreed and climbed up beside her. And just like that they flew off into the sky.


End file.
